


Eyes On the Prize

by subancha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Blood and Violence, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Mess, M/M, Mad Science, Modern Era, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Strangers to Lovers, Tearjerker, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha
Summary: Johnny grinned mysteriously. The corners of his eyes creased when he did."In a world full of plain trees, you seem to be the first forest fire I've had the pleasure to meet."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. 00. Prologue

_"So, no partner, huh?"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"If you kept your eyes on the prize, not in your notebook all the time, your partner wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't have to find you a new one, agent Vancouver."_

_"You know how hard it is to lose someone. Why are you being a dick about this?"_

_"You have potential. I can't lose that."_


	2. 01. Therefore i am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings. New school. New district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...viewer discretion is advised...
> 
> * tw: violence, anxiety, blood, mentions of past surgeries and human experimentation  
> * not suitable for children under 14 years old  
> * mainly mahae, side ships too, but not the main focus
> 
> spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/53U6OrCNmZHCFksQOzVoVn?si=I9liSETsS3OlH1fMfaDqWg

**_Neo City, District 127_ **

› Located in Manhattan, this district is one of the main names in the game. Many opportunities and a bustling lifestyle make this place almost a safe haven from the horrors of the outside world. 

› Since 2609, technological advancements and high-caliber weapons have ruled the black market in the three remaining districts. Neo City's Official Bureau of Espionage or Neozone was founded to win a war against rebels and anarchy. 

› Neozone University, (the most exclusive school in all of Manhattan) might seem like a normal school, but a deep connection to the history of espionage in the 127 District makes the place stand out. Who pulls the strings and what goes behind the curtains? And dear reader,

that is for you to figure out.

•••

_opening the files…_

**_Mark Lee_ **

› alias: Agent Vancouver

› age: 19

› occupation: intern for the main engineer of NCOBE

› partner: N/A

› special skills: planner, organizer, two feet on the ground... _always_.

Class 203 – or as it is called sometimes, the _future_ of NCOBE. The class consists of 7 students, who do a lot more than just studying at school. More than half of them are interns for the Neo City Espionage Bureau. And Mark Lee, or as he likes to be called, Agent Vancouver, is the son of the head of the department. 

There's a lot of pressure put on him because of his status in the real world. He is expected to take Lee Taeyong's "throne" someday, and that day is coming closer and closer with every passing minute. 

He has had a great life so far, coming from a rich family and never facing any difficulties getting his job done. Mark is an engineer, following rules is what he does best. So how will we break his morale?

What you might not know, is that a little piece of him has already been broken. When his partner died, it was more than his young heart could take. Because he was never meant to be what he is now. Life is never fair, is it?

The Star-Player, The Ace – Agent Vancouver, Mark Lee, Lee Minhyung

•••

_opening the files…_

**_Lee Donghyuck_ **

› alias: Agent Moscow

› age: 18

› occupation: N/A

› partner: N/A

› special skills: IQ of 423, great asset under pressure

Lee Donghyuck is smart. Very smart. So _damn_ intelligent, but he only uses it for good. More like what he _thinks_ is good. So incredibly gifted, but it comes at a cost.

In truth, the boy had lived a rough life, and escaping death is something he does best. Wherever he went, chaos followed. He deemed it as bad luck, but luck doesn't exist. Only survivors and dead people do. 

Donghyuck was born in one of the districts that nowadays doesn't exist, or that's what they want everyone to think. When he was little, only about three or four, his parents had been dead for about the same amount of years. His mother gave him away to a research facility in the south of the Zone District.

He went through horrors that his mind has blocked out for good. His brain was forever tainted; modified to an extent, he could black out and do things he won't even remember the next morning. That's the cost of being the smartest person alive. 

When he turned 16, he left in search of a better life. Now, at 18 years old, he renamed himself as Haechan, (or Agent Moscow, Haechan thinks the alias is dumb because he already has his own). The things that Haechan has done have changed him forever. Not that he'd remember most of it, but with returning memories, a big part of his soul deemed itself long gone. Maybe it will never return.

The Mind, The Wild Card, The Joker - Agent Moscow, Haechan, Donghyuck.

Now, as you probably know the main characters of the story better, I have to leave you by yourself to discover the amazing world Mark and Donghyuck live in. 

_Ready?_

_Set…_

**_Go!_ **

The cafeteria was noisy. It always had been, but something about today made Mark's head hurt so bad, even medication didn't help. The masses coming and going, stopping and conversing; it was all too much to take. His anxiety had always been off the charts and nothing seemed to make it better that day.

His best friend, Lee Jeno, shoved food down his throat like it was his last day on earth. Renjun shook his head in disbelief as he looked over Jaemin's equations in his notebook. The glasses on his nose kept falling down and stubborn like he is, Renjun kept pushing them up, making no advance to really _solve_ the problem. "Are you actually so fucking idiotic or just messing with me?"

Renjun is very uptight. He always follows rules and expects his companions to do the same. Jaemin, as the troublemaker and heart-stealer of the school, just shrugged and rested his head on Renjun's shoulder. Mark, of course, knows that Renjun has a soft spot for the boy and would actually give him the world if he had to.

"Mark, you good?"

Mark raised his eyes in surprise and stared at Jeno with a mischievous smile. The boy shook his head violently and made clear, a bit louder than he intended to: "Whatever idea you have, forget it!"

Everyone left in the cafeteria tried to ignore the students of Class 203, but they were failing to do so. Class 203 is somewhat popular in Neo City. The reputation is something Mark and Jeno fail to uphold… sometimes.

"I got a new idea on how to beat the virtual simulation! I could upgrade my time and then Jaehyun would…"

"Finally send your recommendation letter to Johnny. Yeah, I know, but you have to understand that Jaehyun is a busy person. He has so much to do and–"

A loud sigh escaped from Mark's lips and he fell back into his chair. The recommendation letter for Johnny had been keeping him awake for almost a week now. His mentor, Jaehyun, was supposed to send the letter out weeks ago. If he got this job, he could go on missions again, be a spy again and _live_ , for god's sake! (And get his motorbike back, but that's just a bonus.)

Jeno was _supposed_ to be his best friend and help him with his troubles, but it seemed like the boy was much more fond of his brother over Mark. Not that it was a bad thing, but just disappointing.

"But it wouldn't hurt to try it out… would it?" Jeno whispered with his trademark puppy-smile. Mark felt the corners of his mouth rising too and he grabbed his stuff from the table in a hurry. Partners in mischief, that's what they were. 

"Don't wait up!" Renjun scoffed as if he actually cared what the two were getting into. Jaemin's head fell back on his shoulder with a loud yawn, letting vocally know how much he didn't care for homework.

**_\---------------_ **

Donghyuck opened the main doors with ease: the security in this place was a complete _joke_. Was it a test to see if he was as intelligent as told by not giving Donghyuck any information on how a new life in this school was going to go down? If so, good game.

"Name?"

"Haechan."

The bored lady pressed one of the buttons on her 3D computer screen with her awfully manicured finger. It almost seemed like the woman was making fun of the newcomer. Donghyuck forgot to brush his hair in the morning, sure, but he couldn't have looked _that_ terrible.

"North wing, third door on the left. Don't get lost."

Donghyuck accepted the answer with a bitter smile and nodded in response. Though, he doesn't forget to curse the lady about sixty times under his breath before leaving for good.

For a normal school, the classes were quite well hidden. Donghyuck mistook his class for the training room and couldn't help but notice the strange glass cube in the middle of the lab. 

He took careful steps closer and fell on a stand located in front of the door. He can be quite clumsy when not around a lot of people, because there are too many details to remember and take notes on. 

_With_ other people, Donghyuck usually just gives up after counting the cracks on the window to determine what broke it. Some would say his attention span is very short-lived.

_"This is a simulation only to be played by the students of class 203. Alias?"_

Donghyuck turned around, but not in surprise. No, he isn't surprised. He tapped on the neon-colored screen on the stand and his lips curled up in a small smirk. The female voice was robotic, cold, and sheer, but he didn't mind. Most of his life had already been spent in super-secret amongst engineers and robots. This was nothing new and oddly, it felt like home.

_"Agent Moscow, activate your virtual goggles and ID-card."_

He was the new transfer student of Class 203, or as some know it, the younglings of the Neo Espionage Bureau. Might as well make an entrance, while he's at it, he thought. Nothing better than to enter with style.

Donghyuck stepped into the glass cube with his trademark cockiness and suave. He probably should've put on the blue jumpsuit meant for the simulation, but he had always been a little bit reckless when it came to rules. With an IQ of **_over 400_** , one could afford _a bit_ of laziness.

_"Countdown sequence commence 3, 2, 1..."_

That was what he had missed all these years living underground. **_Thrill. Adrenaline. Risks._ **

_"Start!"_

**_\---------------_ **

When Mark and Jeno arrived, the boy from before was nowhere to be seen. The effect of the flight or fight reflex started to take shape in Donghyuck's mind. He felt even more on edge, because he accidentally broke the record of agent Vancouver, whoever that was and he could already smell trouble coming his way. 

So that's why he hid under the table and decided to become religious for a second, praying to Heaven he'd get out of here safe and sound. 

The two boys who entered gave the impression of quite different guys. Firstly, there was the weight of their steps, one was probably in an angrier mood than the other. Donghyuck couldn't see their faces, but judging by the shoes they were wearing, maybe they were people he could actually become friends with. Not that he based off his relationships on money, but…

"Mark, do you see this?" One of the boys came closer to the 3D screen with caution. The air was thick and Donghyuck could feel his body failing him at any minute. He was about to black out. _Six, twenty, seventy-three, hundred…. Six, twenty, seventy-three, hundred…_

"What…? How?! This…. Who the fuck… Jeno, are you joking right now? I need this high-score to start fucking working again. Now Johnny will never, oh god..." the pissed off guy shook his companion and leaned on the table Donghyuck was hiding under. 

"Breathe, okay? I'll go get Jaemin and Renjun, maybe they can help," said the other one to the guy called Mark. His voice wasn't louder than a whisper and with less than a blink, Jeno was gone, leaving only Mark behind to catch his breath. 

Donghyuck didn't dare to make even a sound. The gun in his back pocket seemed so far, and he didn't have anything to protect himself with. After a while, the dude having a panic attack calmed down and knocked on the table.

"You can come out now, y'know?"

His eyes widened in shock and as he quietly stood up from his kneeled position, he hastily grabbed the smaller revolver he kept in his jacket to point it directly to the other boy. Before he could turn around and explain himself, Donghyuck felt the cold barrel of a brand new handgun on the back of his neck. 

"Are you lost?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLYMOLY IM FINALLY BACK AFTER HALF A YEAR LONG VACAY!  
> can't wait to show y'all what's in store :)  
> my twt: https://twitter.com/subanchawrites?s=09
> 
> (ps. slow updates due to me graduating this year)


	3. 02. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New deskmate. New class.

"Are you lost?"

"No, I'm quite sure where I am right now. Are _you_ lost?"

"Who the hell are you?" The initial impression Donghyuck had of the guy, was that he was a very… nervous person? His hands kept trembling, but Haechan could tell he was doing his best to intimidate him. 

"If you weren't pointing a firearm at my fucking head, I could tell you. We're going to be classmates after all," revealed Donghyuck with a knowing smile. Of course, Mark couldn't see his face, but ruling on by the tone of his voice, both knew exactly what they were doing. The tension in the air was something they both were yet too inexperienced at. One too much of an angel and the other one too much of a devil. 

At the second Donghyuck turned around, Mark lowered his gun and the only sound he could manage to get out was a soft sigh. Inside Mark was panicking even more than before. The boy in front of him tilted his head in a predicament and stared down Mark in a passionate battle of 'who blinks first loses'.

The beams of the evening sun falling from the small window hit Donghyuck's lean frame flawlessly. The way his eyes twinkled as he slowly blinked to get his bangs falling on his eyes quickly away from his frame of view made the older feel… a lot of ways. The verdant oversized jacket and a white hoodie made him look smaller than he was. In addition to the adorable sweater paws, the black ripped jeans were a whole _another_ deal. 

"Let me ask again; who are you? Or should I bring you to my officials and they'll handle you," Mark attained closer, this time pointing his gun at Donghyuck's throat. Mark couldn't afford to get distracted by the stranger and he struggled to do his best to stay calm and composed. He didn't know yet if he had fallen flat or not.

The stranger stood quiet as a rejoinder and Mark damned his shitty quality to not be threatening. It almost felt like the stranger could graze through him like an open book and Mark wasn't ready to let new people into his life, even worse, friendships. 

Donghyuck held his hand out as a greeting, anticipating Mark to shake it to which the boy crimped his eyebrows in growing annoyance. Donghyuck enjoyed it. He got a _kick_ out of it, infuriating the other. Haechan shrugged it off and exasperated, "As I told you, I'm your new classmate–"

"How? How do you know that?" The shakiness in Mark's voice made Donghyuck's insides churn for some reason. Maybe it was the obvious awkwardness that made him so peculiar or maybe he wasn't as dreadful as he might've come across at first.

"I assumed that only the students of Class 203 can get inside, or am I wrong?"

"Mark! Jeno told us what happ-"

Three boys, one of whom Donghyuck already recognized, halted at the door frame and looked at their best-friend and a stranger holding up guns, about to shoot each other. The image was… unusual, to say the least.

"Are we interfering with something here?"

Mark didn't lift his eyes from the stranger in front of him and shook his head no. Donghyuck felt a little uneasy now. The sudden dizziness came back and he grasped the corner of the table as a stool to lean on. For safety measures, he lowered his weapon slowly and Mark did the same. They came to a mutual understanding, amusing enough, about whether to execute each other or not.

"Agent Vancouver, you?" Mark finally shook Donghyuck's hand, although his demeanor was still cold. Donghyuck had two options: reveal that he is indeed Agent Moscow and jeopardize a possible friendship (because Mark seemed cool when he wasn't trying to shoot him) or tell a white lie. 

"Haechan."

Mark nodded and exchanged shifting glances with his friends. The embarrassment of his friends witnessing him be… well, not Mark. He had always been taught to be cautious and rational about every stranger, even those who look way too good for their good and lurk under furniture. 

Donghyuck snatched his gun and phone, waved all of the strangers and non-strangers goodbye. It felt very forced because the unexpected tension got too much to deal with. As he fled the awkward situation, almost sprinting when he strode over the doorframe, a mysterious smile arose on his lips as well. That Mark fellow was a little cute. Yet only a little. 

Oh boy, if he only had known that it was Haechan who had beaten his score and possibly ruined any likely future job offer Johnny had for him. 

Johnny Seo, however, was in his headquarters, supervising their embarrassing first meeting with a content smirk. All of this was broadly more than just luck, far from that. The cameras placed everywhere in the school facility could give the legendary agent and director of the Neozone University a decent summary of what was happening. Finally, after two years of waiting and planning, Johnny's and Taeyong's masterplan could start taking shape. It was like watching a child grow up.

"Who's next?"

"Let them all create camaraderies first, then we'll acquaint them with Chenle and Jisung. Relationships can't be hurried. And when time is right…"

Taeyong gave Johnny a timid kiss on his cheek, sitting down on the stool next to the huge office chair. Although, the timing wasn't the best, because Johnny's secretary walked into his office at the same moment. They both giggled like schoolgirls and Johnny sent the secretary to fetch Jaehyun for him. Because from now, Jaehyun had a brand new duty besides mentoring Mark Lee. 

And a quick briefing wouldn't hurt, right?

  
  


**\--------------------**

  
  


"Class, settle, settle… I know you guys are a little on edge because we have a new student. You said your name was–" Kim Doyoung, their homeroom teacher and part-time counselor, raised his eyebrows in question, "–Haechan."

The classroom of Class 203 wasn't a regular classroom, more of a wide auditorium. The chairs and tables were arranged in a circle so the professor could communicate with them better, leaving no room to slack off. 

"Next to Agent Berlin, please," instructed Mr. Kim impatiently and opened his computer. The student in question waved and Donghyuck recognized him as one of the guys from before. With small steps, he made his way to the table and sat down. The confidence he usually had was gone, and he chose to not look up just yet. He felt somebody's eyes observing him and it felt unsafe. The people beside him got on with a lesson on… gun care?! What kind of a school was this? 

"You must be Haechan, right? I'm Renjun, your new favorite person on earth," muttered the boy next to him with a welcoming smile. Donghyuck didn't want to realize it, but he already liked him. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry, I'm not usually this nervous. It has been a while since I met new people."

"Oh, what did you do before then?"

Donghyuck knew that Renjun didn't imply how the question came out. Still, thinking about his past was too much of a strain. What was he supposed to tell him? 'Hi, I'm Haechan, I don't remember half of the stuff I do and my life seems to be in danger 24/7'. Yeah, not doing that. 

"Hey, you good? You look a little pale," Renjun was chewing the bottom half of his lip in distress. Donghyuck felt bad for him. The guy probably wanted to just know how he got here, but he had to make it about himself… again. 

"Don't worry, I just don't like talking about myself. A good quality around here."

" _If_ you want to be a spy. You don't have to. Do you see that guy over there? The one who's blonde and wears white. Jeno wants to become anything _but_ a secret agent. He is more of a threatening tool for us. When we want to get information, we just send Jeno to beat them up," snickered Renjun and Donghyuck found himself grinning again. 

"Yeah, you don't look like much of a threat. Sorry?"

"I'm more of the brains around here because I put in the effort. Mark is just favored by everyone because he is the director's son and Jaemin is handsome, but no brain," the way Renjun spoke about them was admirable. They came across all very good friends – something Donghyuck had not. He took a good peek at Jaemin, and Renjun hadn't lied. That man was handsome. He appeared to have great style as well. 

As he tore his eyes away from Jaemin, he was instantly met with Mark's gaze. It was a lot softer than before, no more unexpected hatred against him. Mark nodded as a salute and turned his attention to mister Doyoung. 

"I see you have stolen the interest of the Golden boy. Normally he couldn't care less about the newbies, but you have crossed paths with him twice now," whispered his seatmate with a mysterious glint in his eyes. 

"That was interest? I swear, he could've not looked more uninterested." This time Renjun didn't laugh, but just smiled as a response. Donghyuck shook his head. The other students of the class seemed… okay? There was nothing special about them and Renjun didn't chat anything about them, so he deemed that they weren't important. 

Mark, however, could not stop sweating. He was anxious about the letter, the stranger and the constant pressure Jaemin put on him to talk to the newcomer. Too much pressure. 

"Just have a little small-talk with him and take _his_ interest before someone else does," Jaemin pointed towards Jeno, who couldn't tear his gaze from Haechan. 

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do leave feedback, even the smallest comment/kudos motivates me to keep going!  
> -colette


	4. 03. Midnight City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New interns. New city.

"Class dismissed. Agents Vancouver and Moscow, may I speak with you in private for a second?" A jolt of uncertainty went through Mark's stomach. He hadn't done anything wrong, right? 

Renjun whispered something to Donghyuck, who reacted with a small grin and shrugged. The fox-like cunningness was something Mark acknowledged first when he saw Donghyuck earlier that day. There was something about him that made Mark courageous – something the boy wasn't quite used to. 

Both boys pranced slowly to Doyoung, who gleamed at them with a reassuring smile. The situation made the professor laugh because he was 100% sure that the boys thought they were in trouble. 

"Both of you are enlisted to the intern program, am I right?"

Mark nodded and Donghyuck as well, albeit he came off a lot more confused. Random meetings, assignments, and what else weren't that unusual for Mark. He had already gotten comfortable with that system. It kept him on his toes and didn't let him fall. 

"I see. And you both don't have partners?" The pause following the question was thick and made Mark gulp. Doyoung knew about the circumstance he had to face, but the boy didn't expect pity. Mark Lee was one of the strongest people he had ever known.

"Well, because Haechan is a new student and needs someone to familiarize him with how we do things 'round here, it could be a good learning alternative if you two paired up. I hope you both know that the internship doesn't involve just paperwork and running errands. This will prepare you to be agents. You'll go on missions like other people in the agency and it's going to be very dangerous." Doyoung's eyes had something in them Donghyuck couldn't read that well. Although, the worn-down suit and old timepiece on his left hand indicated that the man liked to live modestly. 

"Are you guys going to do it or shall I go tell Johnny that–"

Mark's ears perked up whilst hearing Johnny's name and he chimed in, "–we'll do it!" 

"Let me finish. Oh, there isn't anything else. So, from tomorrow on, both of you are welcome to the agency. No more school hours for you!" Clarified Doyoung with a huge grin on his front and winked at Donghyuck, who appeared quite bewildered.

As Doyoung took his suitcase and left the hall, Mark swiveled to Donghyuck with a much different expression. It was like at the practice room before, but both boys were at much closer proximity.

"I hope you don't ruin this for me like you did the score, Agent Moscow," spat Mark with a vicious scowl and shoved him aside to leave after Doyoung. 

"What did I ever do to him?"

**\--------------**

When Mark left the school building, it was already dark. His watch showed a glowing 8:35, perfect timing for Taeyong to come to pick him up. He hugged Renjun and Jaemin goodbye, who usually took the subway together. 

"Remember, don't let Jeno get ahead of you!" Chirped Jaemin and pushed the boy with a shifty smirk. Mark whirled his head with a small chuckle, conveying the impression of not caring about Jaemin's advances to help him get closer to the newbie.

"What's Nana talking about?" Renjun scrunched his nose and linked his arms with the other boy, startling Mark with his boldness. He wasn't used to the two showing any kind of affection in public. The abrupt breeze that the opening doors called upon played with Mark's dark locks in the wind, so he had to spruce them back up. His breath hitched at what he saw next.

Jeno and Haechan left the building, chatting small talk and walking _way_ too close to each other. It felt like Mark's entire body shut down, he stood there paralyzed, never taking his gaze off the two now comfortably standing in front of Jeno's bike. Donghyuck leaned closer to whisper something and Mark thought he might want to throw up if this gets on the same way. _Pfft, I have a motorbike too, it's not like I show it off to everyone I think is... Yeah. I don't do that._

"Look at him. Man, how oblivious are you? You obviously have a small crush on him!" Renjun rolled his eyes and Mark sneered, a shocked expression on his face. 

"You… I don't have a crush! I don't. What the hell, I don't even know him?!' 

Jaemin chuckled and came closer, so only Mark could hear. Even though they had their differences in morale and so on, Jaemin was a great friend and wanted the best for him. Mark didn't forget to consider that. 

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, not us." Jaemin was very dramatic when it came to other businesses. "See you later, lover boy!" 

And the two left, leaving a bewildered Mark behind. The flickering streetlights and the panorama view of a tall skyscraper, usually reserved for tourists, gave the place a remarkable atmosphere. You could even see the pink and purple neon signs of the Neo Center from here. The streets were strangely empty, thought Mark. 

_Fuck it,_ Mark was already shivering from the cold and glanced over to his bike Johnny had specifically locked on the street, so it'd mock Mark whenever he decided to come to school. The laughter echoing from the other side of the street pained him more than he showed because, in truth, Mark did have somewhat of an attraction towards the new boy. It wasn't anything big, sure, but it was big enough to make him excited for his internship – and that was almost impossible. Even Taeyong couldn't manage that a few years back. But his partner back then, Jungwoo, made him feel the same way as he does right now. But at the same time, it wasn't the equivalent. Haechan wasn't Jungwoo and Mark had to learn to live with that. 

For the first time in forever, Agent Vancouver _wanted_ to live with that.

He bit his lip in thought and reached to his pockets to find something, anything to pick locks. Yeah, Johnny locked it with a lock from the '20s, _what an ass_. If it was an electronic lock, that would've been so much easier. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" The sweet voice of none other than Haechan flustered Mark to the point he almost knocked over his bike. 

"Oh, um… Nothing? You?"

"Jeno said he could take me home, but something came up and now I don't have a ride. So, why are you stealing a random bike on the street?" Donghyuck fiddled with the hem of his jacket and when he looked up from the ground, he could sense himself smiling. He was no one to turn down an offer to do something wicked. 

"I'm not stealing it! I swear! It's actually mine," Mark scratched the back of his neck anxiously and turned his attention back on the lock. His hands were shaking, but he tried his best to ignore it. But Haechan couldn't.

"You want any help… with that?" 

"No, thanks. You're going to mess up something _again_ and–"

"When the hell did I mess something up?!" This was the first time Haechan saw Mark smile and he swore to God that it was the cold that made him shiver, not the idea of the guy in front of him. The smile itself was strangely comforting, a bit crooked. Nonetheless, cute. 

"Okay, it's not a big deal to you, but that high-score would've gotten a good word in with my mentor who…"

"Blah, blah, blah. It's not my fault you suck," snickered Donghyuck and pushed him away from the lock. The number combination was relatively easy. _Too_ easy. The coil snapped open and Mark looked at the lock, then at Haechan, then back at the lock with the widest eyes ever. 

"How'd you do that?" Mark's nervous laugh made Donghyuck want to roll his eyes _so bad._ He could see right through him and had discovered that the second Mark started to chatter with him, he didn't open the lock for a reason. Of course, he knew how to. He just didn't. Still, Haechan appreciated the effort to act surprised. It was kind of endearing. 

"That's a secret." Mark pursed his lips together and nodded his head. The look he had was different from before, although Donghyuck could still grasp the uneasiness through the air. The tension from before was back and Donghyuck didn't like it.

"You want a ride home?" 

"No, thanks."

"If you say so, Agent Moscow," grinned Mark and hopped on his motorcycle. The engine made an unruly noise that almost deafened every person in a 50-meter radius. When Donghyuck opened his eyes, Mark was already gone. He thought to himself of how much he wanted to say yes and ride back home on a fucking _motorcycle_ , but his dignity was too, worth something.

The drift marks on the dark pavement glimmered as a memento of the boy and Donghyuck felt like he could cry. The day had been very overwhelming, and even though he got to know Renjun and Jeno, he didn't have any other friends. 

As a person who was used to living amongst hoards of people, the sudden loneliness tormented him and formed a hot ball of lead in his throat he couldn't cough out. Soon enough, his body started shivering again and the tears fell out of his sockets at their own will. 

The silent sobs and the trembling boy sitting on the side of the road, illuminated by the city lights, reminded Donghyuck of how _alone_ he was. He didn't belong here, even if he wanted to. He couldn't even recall why he wanted to come to this district in the first place. He tried and tried, but… complete darkness. Nothing. 

"Get up, kid. It's getting cold." When he needed it the most, a strong hand reached out, waiting for the boy to grab it. So he did. 

The flickering street-light had stopped and the street was now completely dark. The stillness of the air and the dark midnight sky gave Donghyuck an odd sense of relief. Only the perishing lamps from inside Neo University could show him who the man was. And he'd be lying if he said he knew. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other half of the chapter was completely inspired by the song M83 - Midnight City, so don't blame me lol


	5. 04. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, if anyone's interested in being a beta reader or something, dm me on twitter (@subanchawrites)

"Who are you?" Donghyuck dried his face with his sleeve. 

"You don't recall? It's getting that bad, kiddo?"

"Yeah. I'm… a mess."

"I'm Johnny Seo. It's bad that you can't remember, but I won't hold it against ya. I see you helped Mark steal his bike back."

"Wait! Our homeroom teacher said something about Johnny. Is that… you…. sir?"

"Sir? I already like you, kid. I'm your guardian as of today, so let's drop the honorifics. I'll introduce myself properly too, then. I'm Johnny Seo, the director of Neo University and Neozone's head of legal," the man held up his hand, expecting Donghyuck to shake it. Like a scared kitten, the younger slowly stepped nigher and caught his hand. 

"Oh. Yeah, because I have nowhere to go. Makes sense. I'm Haechan," they had begun walking and soon enough they were in front of the man's automobile. It looked very expensive, something Donghyuck could save up money for 30 years and still not get at the same level. The silence was eerie.

Johnny unlocked the door for him. "Just say Lee Donghyuck, we're both better off with that name." That astounded Donghyuck to the point he couldn't get out a word. How did that guy know his name? His _real_ name. It made him feel vulnerable because he didn't have anywhere to hide. 

"How… Where are we going?" Donghyuck gulped and didn't tear his eyes from his lap. He felt naked, for some reason. 

"To my house. You can call it _home_." Home. Donghyuck has heard the word before, but it has never meant much more than just a thing he never had. The car doors closed up and Donghyuck could see the man properly. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a suit. His face was mellow, there wasn't a trace of bad intention there. Maybe Donghyuck had had wrong ideas about the guy.

"Are you examining me?" Laughed the man and footed the gas pedal. A pink tint on his ears indicated that he was embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's a habit. You can read out a lot by just a person's looks."

"That is true," Johnny turned up the radio on his phone and laid back in his seat. He liked the city more when it was quiet, no people wandering around and no threat. 

Donghyuck didn't recognize the song, but Johnny tapped his foot in the same rhythm. The song was kind of melancholic, but optimistic at the same time. Both needed this at that moment. 

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know-how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my Wonderwall_

"I remember when Mark was smaller, he played this song on his guitar so much Taeyong had to take it away from him," reminisced the older man, a sigh escaping his lips and eyes heavy from looking at the lights for too long. 

Donghyuck didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, but a small smile did appear on his face. The song seemed old, but somehow he liked it a lot more than the songs from the age he was in right now. Was he stuck in the wrong timeline? 

At that moment, Donghyuck felt like he could fly. He felt _endless_. For the first time in his life, he had control of what he wanted to do. 

"Hey, Donghyuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Cut Mark some slack, he hasn't been in a good place since his partner died," Johnny's tone had changed. He was unnerving when he was serious, thought Donghyuck. 

" _Oh_." The sudden feeling of guilt that surpassed Donghyuck made him feel sick. Maybe that was the reason Mark was so hot and cold with him. Johnny noticed the frown on his face and tried to do some damage control, just so he wouldn't scare him away.

"It's not my story to tell, but just a little heads up that if he does tell you, you're special. You're not partners by accident."

"How do you know so much? I mean, my name… and Mark. It's a little strange."

The secretive smile on his lips said enough. Donghyuck understood that he was never going to find out. Perhaps that was for the best. The doors unlocked and Donghyuck stepped out, only to see a huge skyscraper in front of him. His mouth fell open as he stared at Johnny with wide eyes.

"Is this… yours?"

"Yes, it is. You'll get the third floor, I hope you're okay with that," Johnny said it like it was a normal thing for anyone, but Donghyuck couldn't believe his ears.

"What am I supposed to do with a whole floor?!"

"Do whatever you want. I don't use it anyway."

Donghyuck hesitated at first but eventually got the courage to hug the man. Johnny chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

"You know why I am your guardian?"

"No?"

Johnny grinned mysteriously. The corners of his eyes creased when he did.

"In a world full of plain trees, you seem to be the first forest fire I've had the pleasure to meet."

**\------------**

Mark's heart was pounding like crazy. Taeyong didn't wake him up at the right time in the morning and he didn't want to be late on his first day. 

The huge building was somewhat customary to him already. When he was a child, his uncle would bring him to work. Now, 5 years later, he is "almost" working here too. 

"Hey, Mark! Haven't seen you in a while," shouted Taeyong's secretary, Lucas, with a big smile. Mark nodded and waved at the young man before sauntering into the main hall. 

It wasn't his scene, the wide windows, and plants everywhere, but it is what Taeyong wanted. They had always been a little different when it came to style. 

His feet stopped again when he saw a familiar face sitting on the couch, a binder in one hand, and his eyes almost closed. Was Donghyuck sleeping? The soft breaths and scrunched nose was an image he didn't want to interrupt, but he had no choice. He took a big breath and took a small step closer.

"Hey, Moscow." But the boy didn't budge. Mark huffed out a breath in annoyance and came even closer so he'd be better heard.

"Wake up!"

Still nothing. 

"Sunshine, wake yourself before Taeyong comes and beats the shit out of you," whispered Mark with a done-for smile. _No, don't fucking smile._

Donghyuck opened one eye and was met with an image of Mark Lee trying to shake him awake. He jolted up, giving the other a heart attack. He decided to mess with him a little, just for fun. 

"Did I sleep in? What time is it? Where am I?" Mark gaped at him like Donghyuck was an alien from outer space. Right, he didn't know yet that Donghyuck _forgot_ things sometimes.

"Um, we have to go… to the meeting."

"The meeting! Yes, good, wonderful, amazing," Donghyuck drifted off as he remembered that today was truly quite an important day. The doubtful look Mark had, made the younger boy giggle. 

"I'm leaving you here if you don't get up in 5 seconds," deadpanned Mark and walked away, a victorious smile on his face.

"Wait! Mark Lee!"

The laugh that broke out of Mark's mouth made everyone around him look at him curiously, but he didn't mind. As he opened the door to Taeyong's office, with a content smile on him, the older looked at him like the others had – with curiosity. He hadn't seen his cousin so happy in a while.

"It's nice."

"What is?"

"To see you smiling again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy!!!! I know I should stick to a normal schedule, but it's so hard!


End file.
